


New Year's Eve

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin observe New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Merlin leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder and stretched out his long legs, angling one leg over Arthur’s outstretched legs. He took another sip of bubbly mead, rolling the liquid around in his mouth. Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed gently. After a long day, they were enjoying the quiet of each other’s company when a sudden pop caught their attention and they looked out the window. To their delight, they saw bursts of light punctuated by percussive pops. Arthur leaned over, caught Merlin’s chin in his hand, whispered “Happy New Year” and kissed his lover thoroughly.


End file.
